


Macaroons and First Encounters (But We're Doing Alright)

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Stargate University [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vala finds a place to hang out, Sam doesn't actually drag Rodney along (but he comes anyway), and Vala brings a new friend.  Plus, macaroons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macaroons and First Encounters (But We're Doing Alright)

            It’s Vala who finds what would become their hangout.  She texts Sam to meet her at the top floor of Heliopolis- the rickety old building that some people say is haunted, but really just needs a good renovation. The building is on one of the far edges of campus, and she’s not sure why Vala wants to meet her there.  Sam hasn’t ever been in the building before- it’s primarily for classics classes, but she’s heard it’s practically a maze.  There’s an elevator somewhere, but Sam just starts going up the first staircase she finds.

            “Why are we even doing this?” Rodney pants behind her.  “Just because your crazy friend asks you to climb to the top of the campus’ most useless building doesn’t mean you have to do it.”

            “I didn’t drag you along, Rodney,” Sam reminds him, pausing on a step to let Rodney catch his breath.  “You wanted to come with me.”

            “You said Vala mentioned macaroons.  I like macaroons, as long as there’s no lemon involved,” Rodney says.  “Plus, it was this or hanging out with Radek.” 

            “So no complaining,” Sam chides, continuing up the stairs when she deems Rodney’s breathing even enough.  “And Radek isn’t that bad.”

            “You only say that because he’s not your lab partner.  He’s muttering in Czech half the time.  I’m pretty sure he’s complaining about my superior intellect,” Rodney mutters.

            “Yeah, Rodney.  I’m sure all he does is mutter about you,” Sam says, snorting and rolling her eyes.  “All the rest of us do is mutter about your ‘intellect’ under our breaths.”

            “I can _hear_ your air quotes, Sam, and I don’t appreciate them,” Rodney huffs.

            “Keep climbing,” Sam suggests. 

            They manage to make it to the top of the building without stopping again, and when they reach the top, they’re greeted to the sight of Vala and a man they’ve never met sprawled out on one of the couches.  He’s holding a paper bag and she’s fishing things out of it. 

            When Vala sees Sam, she jumps up and wraps her arms around her.  “Samantha!” Vala says, squeezing her tight.  “I’m so glad you could make it.”

            Sam hugs her back, grinning.  “Me too,” she says.  “I was kinda surprised you wanted us to come here; I didn’t realize you were into the classics.”

            “Oh, I’m really not,” Vala says, “but I was wandering around campus and found this room.  Isn’t it great?”  She keeps one arm looped around Sam’s shoulder as she waves around the room.

            It’s a spacious room, kind of tattered, but with huge windows to let plenty of light in.  There are a couple couches scattered around the room and some shelving pushed off to the side.  The unknown man is resting his feet on a coffee table, and there are a few other tables in the room too, one of which has a television resting on it.  It’s ragged, but Sam is feeling it.

            “Great for what?” Rodney pipes in.

            Vala turns to puff out her breath in his face.  “Great to hang out in!  Everyone needs somewhere to hang out.”

            “And who is that?” Rodney asks, pointing at the stranger.

            “This is Cam,” Vala says, smiling as Cam waves at them.  “I found him wandering around campus; he seemed in need of a beautiful lady to hang out with and I graciously offered my company.  Plus, as it turns out, he bakes.”

            Cam nods and holds out his bag.  Rodney immediately crosses the room to grab a macaroon. His hand pauses above the bag.  “There isn’t lemon in these, is there?  Because I am highly allergic to citrus; one drop and I could die!”

            “No lemons,” Cam says, shaking the bag a little.

With Cam’s assurance, Rodney digs in.   “It’s not terrible,” Rodney says around a mouthful of macaroon.

            “Wow, that’s high praise, Rodney,” Sam says flatly.  She turns to Cam.  “I’m Sam and this is Rodney.”

“It’s good to meet you,” Cam says, and Sam notes a slight twang to his voice.

            Vala drags her over to the couch and they plop down together, Sam squashed between Cam and Vala, Rodney on his other side.  “You’re only saying that because you haven’t actually met Rodney yet,” Vala says.  “Although Samantha is an absolute treasure of a person.”

            Cam laughs and nudges Rodney.  “He can’t be that bad.” 

            “Thank you!  It’s about time someone around here appreciated my intellect!” Rodney says, even as the unexpected physical contact makes him squirm. 

            Sam leans over to fake whisper in Cam’s ear.  “You don’t know what you’ve started.”

            Cam looks over to Sam with an infectious, dopey grin.  “I think I can handle it.” 

            After a fifteen minute tirade in which Rodney manages to accidentally insult Cam’s whole family, Vala tries to throw a macaroon at Rodney, but only manages to get Cam in the eye, and Sam and Cam have to sit on Vala and Rodney’s respective laps in order to keep them from leaping at each other, Cam has to shout over their arguing.  “Okay, maybe you were right!  I don’t think I have a handle on it at all.”

            Sam reaches over to clap him on the shoulder.  “You’re doing alright, Cam.  You’re doing alright.”


End file.
